The Answer
by Zanas-kun
Summary: afterwords dari It's All Started From That Night untuk pembaca yang ingin tau endingnya, tiap chap berisikan ending untuk masing-masing chara dengan Reader. Seventh: forever friends [warning: karena ngetiknya cepat jadi maafkan jika ada kesalahan ]
1. Akashi Seijuurou

maaf membuat kalian menunggu, ini adalah afterword dengan masing-masing ending dan chara yang berbeda, hope you like it

warning : OOC, Typo, dan errorness lainnya karena ane sedang ketik kilat, muahahaha dan maaf jika ada yang kurang berkenan

* * *

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke dan lagunya bukan punyaku

first : Akashi

.

Kata orang tak ada manusia yang tau apa yang terjadi padanya kemudian, bahkan sedetik kemudian. Bahkan ditempat seperti apapun.

Dan itu terjadi padaku

"Huh?" iris mata kami bertemu begitu tangan kami bersentuhan dan akan mengambil barang yang sama di suatu supermarket umum di Kyoto. Iya Kyoto, angkatanku sekarang sedang darmawisata ke kota penuh sejarah ini

"... Akashi?" panggilku, dia tersenyum lembut

" _Yada na_... aku ingin kau tetap memanggilku Sei, (name), _hisashiburi_ " katanya lembut dan sopan, dia kembali

Aku ikut tersenyum "Sudah dua tahun ya, kapan kau kembali?"

"Saat winter cup yang lalu, apa yang kau lakukan di Kyoto?" tanyanya, tak memindahkan senyum hangatnya yang dulu

"Aku sedang darmawisata, kebetulan aku dan teman-temanku akan datang ke festival Gion, kau belanja sendirian?" tanyaku

"Begitulah, sekali-kali aku ingin menyiapkan segalanya sendiri" jawabnya mengambil barang tersebut setelahku.

"(name)! Sudah selesai?! Cepatlah kalau tidak kami akan meninggalkanmu!" panggil teman-temanku dari sisi lain

"Ya sebentar! Begitulah, senang bertemu lagi denganmu, Sei, semoga harimu menenangkan. Oh iya, kalau ada waktu datanglah ke festival, disana kami mengadakan pertunjukan" kataku sedikit terburu-buru.

"Kami?" tanyanya sambil sedikit mengangkat alisnya

Aku tersenyum "Iya, kami"

.

.

.

Lampu-lampu lampion bergantungan di langit festival, kedai-kedai yang dibuka selalu ramai pengunjung, dan panggung pertunjukan tak pernah sepi dan tak pernah berhenti tebar pesona.

Dan disinilah aku, di belakang panggung, selain menampilkan kesenian tradisional, festival ini juga tidak lupa untuk menampilkan 'sesuatu' yang sedikit modern.

[Intro]

Kimi no kokoro ni tsutsumareta ai wo chikai...  
Nemurenai yoru nando sugitemo nee uketomete  
Ima sugu aitai namida tomaranai furetakute  
Suki dakara furushikute

Kimi no koto omou hodo kono namida koboreru no  
Kono mama aenai to shitemo  
Dare yori suki dakara...

Bye bye sakki shita bakari na no ni  
"Aitai" ga mata afureru no  
Kieteshimai sou na ano hi no one kiss  
Kimi kara meeru wo matsu no

Kimi to aeba semaru taimumitto  
Futari no jikan daiji ni  
Baibai shitemo mata aitai  
Kimi to no meeru de mata saikai  
Kaeru keshiki matsu wa twilight  
Isso no koto kimi wo ubaisaritai  
Kimi no nukumori ga kieru koro  
Yume kara samereba genjitsu no door

Kimi no koto omou hodo kono namida koboreru no  
Kono mama aenai to shitemo  
Dare yori suki dakara

I love you (love you) love you (love you)  
Love you (love you) yoru ga akereba  
I love you (love you) love you (love you)  
Love you (love you) sagasu kimi dake  
I love you (love you) love you (love you)  
Love you (love you) me wo tojireba  
I love you (love you) love you (love you)  
Love you (love you) my love for you  
Anata to...

"Ima sugu aitai" kagiri aru time  
"Eien no ai" shinjite wa mitai  
Hanareru koto kangaeru mapputatsu ni sakeru you ni itai  
Kawaige na face yoru ga akereba hikisakareru  
Kauntodaun no you ni break  
Love you baby love you baby kotoba wa freeze  
Kyou ga hajimatta mata na see you...

Omoeba omou hodo  
Furi tsumoru "omoi" aeba au hodo  
Soba ni itai to tsuyoku negau hodo ashita sae mienakute  
"Eien" itsuka mitsukeru made  
Hanashitaku wa nai hanareteku wa nai  
Love you baby love for you  
Kimi wo hanasanai

Kimi no koto omoui hodo kono namida koboreru no  
Akenai yoru no naka hitori  
Kimi shika mienakute...

Kimi no kokoro tsutsumareta mama ai wo chikai  
Nemurenai yoru nando sugitemo nee uketomete  
Ima sugu aitai namida tomaranai furetakute  
Suki dakara furushikute

I love you (love you) love you (love you)  
Love you (love you) yoru ga akereba  
I love you (love you) love you (love you)  
Love you (love you) sagasu kimi dake  
I love you (love you) love you (love you)  
Love you (love you) me wo tojireba  
I love you (love you) love you (love you)  
Love you (love you) my love for you  
Anata to...

 **[Endless Tears-Cliff Edge ft Maiko Nakamura]**

Aku menghela nafas lega, 'meriah sekali' pikirku, dan tentunya aku tidak menyangka bahwa si kepala merah itu juga datang dengan beberapa... temannya mungkin?

"Ara-ara, teman Sei-chan manis sekali, penampilanmu tadi sangat keren, etto..." kata pemuda berbulu mata lentik dan... 'cantik'?

"[fullname]-desu, yoroshiku" kataku sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"Mibuchi Reo, Yoroshiku, (name)-chan" katanya dengan nada melambai, apa dia seorang feminist?

"Ore, Hayama Koutarou! Jarang sekali Akashi punya teman cewek! Sepertinya kau menarik! Senang berkenalan denganmu!" oh ini dia bocah kelebihan protein lainnya. Seriously, apa dunia sedang kekurangan spesies ini?-whoops. Harusnya aku tidak boleh begitu

Dan aku sekali lagi menyebutkan namaku dan menyalami tangannya yang terulur. Setelah itu aku melirik ke figur kekar yang sedang asyik dengan makanannya sendiri, ototnya itu loh.

"Eikichi Nebuya" katanya singkat sambil sedikit membungkuk, aku juga sedikit membungkuk.

Setelah kami berbincang sebentar, ketiga senpai (yang barusan kutau kalau mereka senpai, yah, wajar jika mereka punya nada dan aura itu sih) itu pergi menikmati festival dengan cara apa entahlah, lalu aku dan Sei memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan mengelilingi festival berdua. Seperti kencan, kalau aku boleh bilang.

Tapi semua itu berakhir dengan cara yang tidak ku duga.

Kami sekarang sedang di pinggir jalan, dimana mobil mewah Sei menunggu, habis ini aku juga harus kembali ke penginapan.

Sopir paruh baya itu menunduk sopan dengan perkataan yang tertata rapi

"Mobil anda sudah siap tuan, nona sudah menunggu" katanya

"Nona?" tanyaku penasaran, lalu Sei berbalik menatapku

"Kurasa aku belum memberitahumu, (name), tapi aku sudah bertunangan" katanya tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

Sakitnya.

Tuh.

Disini.

Aku merasakan jantungku seperti tertusuk dan diremas kuat-kuat, tapi untungnya aku masih bisa mengendalikan tindakanku "... oh... begitu... benar-benar mengejutkan" kataku terdengar sedikit gemetar

"Maaf tak memberitahumu, (name)" katanya lagi, dengan tenang seperti dia biasanya.

Aku menangguk mengerti dan tersenyum, lalu aku pun memutuskan.

"Ah, karena besok belum tentu kita ketemu lagi jadi aku katakan saja ya, jangan terlalu dipikirkan, aku hanya akan mengungkapkan perasaanku saja..." kataku enteng, berhasil menyingkirkan sementara kekecewaan besarku

"?"

"Aku menyukaimu, Sei, semoga kau hidup bahagia" kataku sambil menatapnya dan tersenyum.

Lalu hening sejenak, aku menghela nafas "Yah, Cuma itu saja, sudah ya!" kataku berbalik dan melambaikan tangan singkat, tapi saat berbalik aku merasakan pergelangan tanganku yang lainnya di pegang, menghentikan langkahku.

Aku berbalik kembali menatapnya. "... Sei?" panggilku

"... Tanaka-san..." panggil Sei

"Hai? Seijuurou-sama" sahut sopir itu

"Sampaikan pada ayah aku membatalkan pertunangannya"

Mataku melebar "Eh?" . "Hai?" sama seperti si sopir, kami berdua sama-sama terkejut

Lalu pergelanganku dia tarik dan membuatku jatuh ke pelukannya "Katakan padanya aku telah mendapatkan empressku sendiri dan tak seorangpun berhak menentang keputusanku, dan juga, malam ini aku akan pulang sendiri." dan pikiranku jadi kosong, mungkin karena terlalu shock? Kejutan yang bertubi-tubi seperti ini terlalu jauh untuk otak sederhanaku.

"H-Hai, tashikomarimashita" patuh si sopir yang langsung melesat masuk ke dalam mobil dan pergi

"S-Sei... apa maksudmu?" tanyaku dengan kesadaran yang akhirnya kembali. Dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, mendekatkan mulutnya ke telingaku hingga aku bisa mendengar dan merasakan dengan jelas nafasnya

Wajahku pasti sudah memerah parah sekarang, itu sudah pasti, demi tuhan aku pasti akan mati kehabisan darah atau kena serangan jantung sebentar lagi.

"Kau berkata kalau kau mengharapkanku hidup bahagia bukan? Maka dari itu, bertanggung jawablah atas apa yang kau ucapkan" katanya dengan nada yang terkesan seksi, entah dia sengaja atau tidak, dan aku merasa dia sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat ini.

"aku bahagia bersamamu jadi kau harus jadi milikku dan berada di sampingku"

Dan detik selanjutnya aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirku dan pandanganku bertemu dengan merah ruby

Dan tiba-tiba aku menyadari hal ini, harusnya aku tau

.

.

.

.

.

Dia pasti sudah merencanakan semua hal ini.

* * *

 **Special NG-Shuu(?)  
**

"... Akashi?" panggilku, dia tersenyum lembut

" _Yada na_... aku ingin kau tetap memanggilku Sei, (name), _hisashiburi_ " katanya lembut dan sopan.

 **Buh!**

"Po-ponimu kenapa? Kau potong poni? Kh!" aku menahan tawaku tapi aku tidak kuat lagi

"BUHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOUR NEW HAIR STYLE IS FRESHING! AHAHAHAHAHA!" dan aku ketawa sampai bertekuk lutut dan memukul lantai.

"...(name)..." sampai aku tak bisa mendengar suara horor itu

"Ahahahaha! Sebenarnya kau kelihatan konyol Akashi!"

"... henti-" . "AHAHAHAHAHAHA OH GOD The Red Emperor my ass! The Weird Psycho terdengar lebih cocok! Ahahahaha!" tanpa sadar bahkan bahasaku sudah kacau

"HENTIKAN!" teriak Akashi dengan matanya yang sudah berkaca-kaca dan ekspresinya seperti anak kecil yang merajuk, demi apa si Akashi ngambek sodara-sodara!

"Sorry ._."

* * *

Muhahaha, Akashi memang mantav dah :v geli sendiri ane ngetiknya

So... any idea about our Tsunderima? The green haired prince?

Or Murasakibara? (aku tau aku sudah bilang aku punya ide tersendiri tapi setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, itu tidak masuk akal dan terkesan ngaco, gak alami, jadi maafkan aku)

Or Kuroko?

If it's Kise and Aomine i'm already have a plan on it, and it's finish! \^_^/


	2. Kise Ryouta

Heeeey Readers did ya miss meh? XD silahkan! ini pesanannya~ #DilemparGolok *kabur*

* * *

Warning : OOC, typo

second : Kise

Sekarang adalah liburan musim panas di tahun ke 16 ku, ketimbang pulang kampung, aku mengadakan tour keliling Tokyo, Osaka dan Kyoto, dan sekarang kami tiba di Tokyo, sekalian mencari inspirasi untuk project lagu berikutnya.

Dan tebak, siapa yang menyapaku pertama kali?

"(NAME)CCHIIII~ AITAKATTA-SSU!" yep, Ryouta dan kru Red Moon

"Wuokh (name)! Hishashiburi! Sudah setahun ya!"-hijikata

"(name)-chan~ aku kangen!"-shean

"Hee, jadi teman-teman yang kau ceritakan mana? Yang se-band denganmu?"

Aku tak bisa menjawab

"Oi! lepaskan pelukanmu! Mukanya udah biru tuh!"

"Gomen-ssu!"

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Haah, aku naik kereta duluan, mereka akan tiba besok, aku ingin melihat kalian dulu, aku merindukan kalian" kataku, tapi aku punya alasan lain

"Hyaa~ kami juga kangen kook~" dan teman-teman kru memelukku

Kulempar pandanganku ke Ryouta yang merona sedikit, yep, aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya! Aku akan membalas perasaannya, aku juga sudah memberitahukannya pada teman-teman Kisedai yang lain dan mereka bilang mereka menerimanya, aku merasa bersalah juga sih, biarpun begini-begini juga aku masih punya perikemanusiaan. Setelah apa yang kami alami...

Tidak, jangan terjebak terus dalam perasaan bersalah, seminggu pundung yang lalu sudah cukup, bahkan aku menumpahkan semuanya dalam laguku yang pertama saat ujian semester lalu.

 **Klining!**

Cepat-cepat Ryouta mengambil ponselnya, saat melihat layar ponsel dia mengerjap kaget.

"Dari siapa?" tanyaku

"Pacarku-ssu"

 **JEGLERRRR**

Rasanya tuh... sakit.

.

.

.

ku menunggu,

kumenungu kau putus dengan kekasihmu

tak akan kuganggu kau dengan kekasihmu

kukan slalu disini untuk menunggumu~

 **[Rosa- ku menunggu]**

"Ahahaha ada apa (name) kok kau lesu begitu?"

"Haha! Lagunya ngenes tuh!"

"Sepertinya dia baru patah hati"

Aku tak menghiraukan omongan mereka dan terus menyanyi, melepaskan depresi yang tiba-tiba ini, hiks... harusnya aku tau kalau dia bakal punya banyak pacar... harusnya aku tahu dan aku bahkan mempersiapkan diri... tapi...

TETAP SAKIT!

 _Oh god... why? Is this my punishment?_

Dan aku menyanyi begini supaya orang ngenes tau kalau aku itu ngenes se ngene-ngenesnya orang ngenes, jadi orang ngenes se ngenes-ngenesnya orang ngenes tau kalau aku sedang dalam keadaan ngenes se ngenes-ngenesnya orang ngenes. (Author : -_-')

" _Ne_ (name), ini gara-gara Kise-kun ya?" tanya Misaki

Aku hanya menatapnya kaget

"Karena begitu dia bilang sms itu dari pacarnya, wajahmu itu epic sekali"

"Buhahahaha! Dat face :v "

Aku diam menatap mereka, memang sih aku pernah dengar kalau sahabat sejati, biasanya kalau temannya 'jatuh' yang gak begitu parah bakal ketawa dulu baru ditolong, ternyata kayak begini toh

Aku berniat menyatakan cinta

Tapi kenapa tak kunjung bisa~

Oh dewi berpalinglah sekali lagi padaku~

Kali ini pasti, aku akan menangkapmu~

"Hei! Jangan mengubah lirik seenaknya! Entar yang buat lagu menggentayangi mu loh!"

"Hahaha, sudah-sudah, orang lagi patah hati malah kalian ketawain, tenanglah (name), berdoalah agar dewi kesempatan menghampirimu lagi, lalu cepat tangkap poninya*!"

Aku tersenyum lemas, apa benar masih bisa ya...

.

.

.

Hari ini Ryouta mengajakku ke tempat pemotretannya! Horeee! Kebetulan tempatnya dekat dengan tempatku mengadakan konser jalanan! Sekarang aku menaiki mobil manajernya, kami bercerita tentang banyak hal, dan aku baru tahu kalau Taiga benar-benar pindah ke Seirin, dan bersama Tetsu dia mengalahkan Ryouta, kelihatannya Ryouta agak kecewa. Tapi... syukurlah dia sudah kembali seperti dulu, ke waktu sebelum pertandingan nasional saat kelas tiga.

"Kagamicchi dan Kurokocchi benar-benar hebat-ssu, tapi pertandingan selanjutnya aku tak akan kalah-ssu!" aku tersenyum

"Berjuanglah!" dukungku.

 **Klining!**

"Sms dari pacarmu ya?" tanyaku biasa, tapi sakitnya tuh disini *tunjuk dada*

"Eh? Aku belum memberitahumu ya? kami sudah putus-ssu, kemarin" ceritanya dengan muka biasa

"Oh..." jawabku

Tunggu.

"HEEEEE?! KE-KENAPA?!"

"Yah... dia hanya perempuan yang tergiur oleh popularitas dan hanya memamerkan dirinya bahwa dia mempunyai pacar seorang model, jadi..." katanya sambil garuk-garuk kepala bagian belakangnya dan tersenyum garing.

Ini dia kesempatanku!

"R-Ryouta! Sepulang pemotretan aku ingin berbicara padamu!" kataku setengah berteriak dan terbata-bata

" _Eh? Hontou-ssu ka?_ Kebetulan, aku juga ingin berbicara padamu-ssu!" balasnya dengan senyum cerianya yang biasanya.

Di tempat pemotretan, setelah aku berpisah dengannya, aku mendengar percakapan seorang model dengan... penata riasnya mungkin? Atau temannya?

"Apa nggak lebih baik kasih dia waktu? Dia kan baru putus..."

"Nggak bisa! Harus hari ini! Karena kalau besok, siapa tau dia sudah punya gebetan lain! Jadi, siapa cepat dia dapat!"

Ga-gawat, ini benar-benar situasi siapa cepat dia dapat, Ryouta kan keren (baru nyadar), ceria, baik hati, perhatian... pokoknya selain sifat cerewetnya, dia idaman para wanita!

...

ukh... kira-kira apa yang akan dikatakannya padaku ya?

"Ada apa (name)? Tidak biasanya kau tegang begitu?" tanya salah satu teman band ku

"Ah... tidak, ini gara-gara hal lain" jawabku

"Oh... lebih baik pikirkan nanti saja, kita harus tampil" katanya, aku mengangguk

Karena band kami masih baru dan lagu kami masih sedikit (sekali), saat konser terkadang kami menyanyikan lagu dari penyanyi lain. Dan di beberapa tempat kami memutuskan untuk menetap selama 3 hari, salah satunya di Tokyo ini

Tarik nafas... lepaskan, oke, saatnya pertunjukan!

[intro]

You're on the phone with your girlfriend  
She's upset, she's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do.

I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night.  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like.  
And she'll never know your story like I do.

But she wears short skirts  
I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.

If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you.  
Been here all along.  
So, why can't you see  
You belong with me,  
You belong with me.

Walk in the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be.  
Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,  
"Hey, isn't this easy?"

And you've got a smile  
That could light up this whole town.  
I haven't seen it in a while  
Since she brought you down.

You say you're fine I know you better than that.  
Hey, what you doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels,  
I wear sneakers.  
She's cheer captain,  
And I'm on the bleachers.  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.

If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you,  
Been here all along.  
So, why can't you see  
You belong with me.

Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.  
All this time how could you not know, baby?  
You belong with me,  
You belong with me.

 _[Instrumental]_

Oh, I remember you driving to my house  
In the middle of the night.  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're 'bout to cry.  
I know your favorite songs,  
And you tell me about your dreams.  
Think I know where you belong,  
Think I know it's with me.

Can't you see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you?  
Been here all along.  
So, why can't you see  
You belong with me.

Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.  
All this time how could you not know, baby?  
You belong with me,  
You belong with me.

You belong with me.

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?  
You belong with me.

 **[Taylor Swift - You Belong With Me]**

.

.

.

" _Otsukaresama deshita!_ "( kerja bagus!)

" _Mata ashita na!_ "(sampai jumpa besok!)

Sesampainya di tempat pemotretan, aku menoleh kesana kemari tapi tak menemukan sosoknya, bahkan kurasa di kerumunan orang sebanyak ini, dia pasti mencolok! (semua orang pasti tau maksudku) tapi kok gak kelihatan?!

"Ah kamu... temannya Kise-kun ya? Yang tadi bareng, dia sekarang ada urusan, ada anak cewek yang memanggilnya kesana *menunjuk area taman hutan* kamu ada urusan? Kalau ada pesan akan saya sampaika-" * **WHUUUSH!*** (suara angin karena kamu berlari dengan kecepatan yang tinggi)

KOK GITU?! KOK GITU?! KOOK GIITUUU?! TIDAK BISA! PADAHAL AKU DULUAN YANG... kumohon! Kumohon dewi! Jangan membelakangiku dulu!

Sambil berteriak dalam hati aku berlari sekencang mungkin menuju arah yang di tunjukkan manajer Ryouta, dari kejauhan aku sudah melihat sosoknya dan di hadapannya model tadi, gelagat itu... sudah kuduga!

 **Bruugh!**

 _Sh*t_! Kenapa harus ada acara jatuh segala sih?! ke-keseleo lagi! Sakiiit!

Aku kembali melihat ke arah mereka, si gadis sudah terlihat ambil ancang-ancang dan membuka mulutnya, dibanding gadis itu mungkin aku tidak ada apa-apanya tapi, tak ada yang tau kalau belum di coba! Aku tak mau kehilangan kesempatan ini! TIDAK SETELAH MENUNGGU SELAMA INI!

"tu-TUNGGUUUU! TUNGGU SEBENTAAAAR!" teriakku, aku tak menghiraukan tatapan semua orang yang mengarah padaku, termasuk 2 orang yang jadi tujuanku. Kumohon, dengarkanlah! Kumohon tunggu sebentar! Semoga masih sempat!

"TI-TIDAK BOLEH! ORANG ITU... KARENA KISE RYOUTA... SUDAH KUPESAN DULUAAAN!" teriakku sekencang kencangnya, aku tak peduli kalau sekarang aku jadi pusat perhatian orang, dan aku tak peduli dengan kata-kataku yang aneh, aku memang bagini! Masbulo?!

"KA-KARENA ITU...TOLONG MENYERAHLAH TENTANG ORANG ITU!" dan tanpa kusadari air mataku menetes.

"(N-name)cchi!" panggilnya sambil menghampiriku, lalu mengelap air mataku dan menenangkanku.

Ini memalukan, aku tak kenal diriku yang seperti ini, tapi apa boleh buat! Karena kalau tidak begini, kesempatan yang seharusnya kudapat pasti akan hilang lagi...

.

.

.

"Aku tadi mendengar kalau model tadi akan menyatakan cintanya padamu..." sekarang kami sedang duduk di bangku taman

"Iya, memang benar" HAH?!

dan tubuhku lemas seketika

Aah, aku gagal menangkap poninya, lagi lagi aku gagal... oh... malang benar nasibku... apa lagi aku juga sudah menolak cogan yang lain lagi...

"Tapi kutolak-ssu!"

Heh?

"Setelah bertemu dan berbicara denganmu sekali lagi, aku menyadarinya, di dunia ini yang kusukai hanya kamu (name)cchi, aku masih belum menarik pernyataan cintaku waktu itu dan aku masih belum mendapat jawabannya..." katanya dengan wajah serius menatapku

"Sebenarnya... aku mau menanyakan jawabannya padamu, tapi sepertinya sudah tak perlu lagi ya..." pandangannya melunak dan dia tersenyum, kali ini senyumnya sangat... menawan.

Dia menggenggam tanganku dan mencium punggung tanganku.

"Mulai saat ini, apapun yang terjadi, aku ingin menapaki jalan yang mengizinkanku untuk bersamamu, aku mempertaruhkan karirku dan semua yang kumiliki, apapun yang terjadi, aku akan melindungimu dan membahagiakanmu" katanya penuh keseriusan

Aku tertawa kecil "Kau seperti sedang melamarku saja" kataku

Dan sekejap muka Ryouta semerah tomato termerah yang pernah kulihat bahkan sampai ke telinganya

Aah dewi, terima kasih atas pengertianmu...

.

.

.

"Heee?! Jadi kau benar-benar akan keliling Jepang-ssu?!" teriaknya padaku

"Tidak tepat kalau disebut mengelilingi Jepang sih. Dan Hoi-hoi, apaan dengan 'kau'?! begitukah caramu memanggilku? Ryouta?" ucapku sambil melipat tangan di depan dada

"E-eh... (front name)cchi... kau benar-benar akan pergi?" katanya sambil menutupi wajahnya yang bersemu merah dengan punggung tangannya, duh, manis sekali

"Iya, selama liburan untuk menyelesaikan tugas musim panas yang diberikan guruku, setelah liburan berakhir aku akan kembali ke asrama..." aah, apa-apaan dengan wajah seperti anjing yang dibuang itu? Aku kan jadi terlihat jahat...

Aku menyentuh pipinya "jangan berwajah seperti itu, walaupun terpisah dan tubuhku mengelana, tapi hatiku ada padamu, dan selama kita berpisah, aku akan selalu mendoakan kebahagiaanmu, lagi pula, kalau ada waktu aku akan mengunjungimu kok..."

Rasanya aku ini seperti... adegan ini itu seperti... uh... aku lebih merasa kalau peran kami berdua kebalik deh *haha*

"Lagipula kan ada e-mail dan ponsel! Hubungan jarak jauh! Bukankah itu terdengar menantang?!" kataku penuh semangat

Dia tersenyum mengiyakan, sebelum kami berpisah dia memelukku dan aku balas memeluknya.

"Ciee-ciee~"

"Aah, hubungan anak muda yaa..."

"Udah sewa hotel aja sana!" goda rekan se-timku maupun se-band ku

"Berisik! Pokoknya aku pergi dulu! Jangan kangen aku ya!" teriakku pada mereka (Kru Red Moon dan Kise)

"Idih! Siapa yang bakal kangen!"

Perpisahan kembali terjadi, tapi kali ini dengan senyuman semua orang.

.

.

.

END

*Ada yang mengatakan kalau dewi kesempatan hanya mempunyai poni, jadi kepala bagian belakangnya botak. Nah, karena ini, sekali sang dewi menghadap seseorang, orang itu harus cepat menangkap 'poni'nya, soalnya sekali ia berpaling sudah tidak ada harapan lagi.

*Inspirasi dari : komik The Dancing Princess dan anime Akagami no Shirayukihime

Err... gimana aku mengomentari ini? Terlalu OOC mungkin, maaf ya para readers *bow*

 **mikasuchi kisara**

Terima kasih kembali Mikasuchi-san, lagu yang kau bilang itu keren sekali! XD oh ya, ttg It's All blablabla itu aku sudah tak ada ide untuk melanjutkannya lagi, jadi, maaf

 **HikarinRin23**

Hehe, senang sekali jika ini membuatmu nge-fly (jangan lupa balik ya nak :v ). dan ini Next-nya!

 **akashiro46**

Sebenarnya aku cukup gugup utuk mengetik ini jika tidak pas dengan karakternya ato ceritanya gak bagus, pokoknya ketir-ketir deh! dan aku cukup puas kalau ini menyenangkan hatimu ^_^

See you next time!


	3. Aomine Daiki

Maaf membuat kalian lama menunggu~ yaah, gimana ya, setelah aku menyelesaikan data profilku aku menyadari kalau ternyata project cerita ku banyak dan waktuku sedikit (untuk sekolah dan sebagainya) jadi aku panik 'Duh aku ingin menyelesaikan ini segera dan memulai ini!'/dor

habis setelah kubaca lagi semua menggoda iman untuk di teruskan!/plak. mungkin yang terpanjang nanti bakal It's All blablabla ama My Adventure *sigh* ah, jangan pikirkan, selamat menikmati! warningnya apa aja boleh deh #ditendang

.

* * *

Third : Aomine Daiki

Saat aku sedang jalan-jalan, aku mendengar musik yang cukup bagus di pinggir jalan, dan akupun bergabung di pertunjukan kecil sekelompok remaja seumuranku. Bagaimana bisa aku di Tokyo? Begini ceritanya...

 _Flashback_

" _Yosh minna-san, karena kita sudah memasuki liburan musim panas, berpencarlah di muka bumi untuk mencari cinta! Hahahahaha" ketawa Kepala Sekolah dengan gaya Fabulous-nya_

" _Begitulah, karena itu sekolah ini akan di tutup selama liburan musim panas, selamat bersenang-senang semuanya" ujar wakil kepala sekolah yang untungnya normal_

" _Ohoho, pemikiran yang cukup berani, (name)-san. Aku mengharapkan banyak darimu di liburan ini, ciptakanlah beat penggugah jiwa lainnya Hohoho" oh mai got tuh kakek-kakek bener-bener ajaib dah_

End of flashback

Dan aku hanya bisa sweatdrop jika mengingat itu kembali.

Lupakan itu, ternyata mereka asik juga

"Sepertinya kemampuanmu berkembang pesat ya?" kata suara berat seseorang dengan nadanya yang seolah mengejek, aku menoleh

"Daiki?!" kataku terkejut

"Yo, Hisashiburi da na (name), sudah 2 tahun ya"

Aku berkedip-kedip lalu menangguk, "yah, sudah 2 tahun" ulangku, setelah berpamitan pada mereka akupun pergi denganya untuk menemaninya berbelanja (disuruh Satsuki dan sekalian beli sepatu baru)

"Hee, untunglah kau sudah mulai giat berlatih, tak kusangka Taiga dan Tetsu bakal menang melawanmu, biar kutebak, kalah dalam stamina?" tebakku ngasal, tapi ya gimana ya, jarang berlatih berarti jarang bergerak, jarang bergerak berarti staminanya bakal turun, selama liburan musim panas tahun kemarin aku bersantai-santai dan saat kembali, 30 menit lari saja aku sudah ngos-ngosan.

Daiki tersenyum garing dan menggaruk tengkuknya "Begitulah"

Lalu setelah kami membeli barang-barang pesanan Satsuki di supermarket, Daiki berhenti di rak buku dan melirik buku terlaknat itu dan membelinya

Hah

Entah kenapa dari semua orang aku harus suka sama Eromine ini.

Setelah itu kami ke toko perlengkapan olahraga, berkali-kali kami masuk dan tak pernah menemukan sepatu yang cocok dan entah ini sudah yang keberapa kali aku bicara

"Daiki! Telpon Satsuki dan tanya dia toko yang biasanya menjual ukuranmu! Lagipula bagaimana bisa kau lupa sih?!" teriakku kesal

" _urusai naa_ , biarkan aku mencoba untuk menyelesaikan ini sendiri kali ini! Masa' lelaki harus bergantung pada wanita?" katanya mempertahankan harga dirinya.

Dan setelah 1 jam mencari akhirnya kami menemukannya.

"Hah, capek, aku akan tunggu diluar saja, taruh barang-barangnya di bangku itu" kataku sambil menunjuk bangku panjang di depan toko, di sebelahnya ada mesin penjual minuman dingin.

Setelah menaruh belanjaan Daiki berbalik "Tunggu sebentar" katanya dan aku mengangguk

"Santai saja" jawabku.

Tak lama setelah itu segerombolan orang menyergapku dari belakang. Mereka menyeretku memasuki gang sempit di sebelah toko. Memegang bahuku dan memeluk pinggangku, dan membekapku dengan suatu kain, aku mencoba untuk tidak bernafas selama mungkin dan bergerak sekasar mungkin untuk melepaskan pegangan mereka, dan dalam waktu singkat tanganku telah terikat dan hidungku menghirup sesuatu yang berbau obat.

Dan pandanganku mengabur, lalu gelap

Tolong! Daiki!

.

.

 **Bugh! Bruuk!**

Dan saat mataku terbuka kembali, aku melihat mayat-maksudku sosok yang tadi menyeretku tergeletak lemas di tanah, dan di hadapanku berdiri dengan gagah pemuda tinggi berambut Navy Blue dan berkulit Tan.

"Tch, ternyata hanya segini, menyedihkan" katanya terdengar sombong, lalu dia berbalik ke arahku saat aku mencoba untuk bangkit dan duduk

Dia melangkah cepat ke arahku lalu berlutut dan memelukku dengan erat

"Da.. Daiki..?" sepertinya pengaruh obat bius tadi masih ada.

"Maafkan aku, (name), seharusnya tadi aku tidak membiarkanmu di luar" dan pelukannya bertambah erat tapi anehnya terasa lembut, wajahku terasa sedikit terbakar, pelukannya sangat menenangkan, dia seperti memeluk sesuatu yang sangat berharga...

Nggak, buang pikiran itu jauh-jauh, ini adalah Daiki, pemuda yang akan bertindak menurut instingnya

Lalu dia mengangkatku bridal style, entah bagaimana cara dia membawaku dengan tas belanjaan yang banyak itu. Tapi kusadari satu hal yang fatal saat dia menggendongku, entah sengaja atau tidak, tangannya mencapai dadaku.

Mukaku langsung terbakar seketika

"Huwaaaaa! Eromine wa hentai! Udah item! Dekil! Bulukan! Gak pernah mandi! Songong! Dasar tower! Idup lagi!" kataku sambil mendorong mukanya jauh-jauh

"Seberapa bencinya lu ama gue gegara ini?! Sumpah gue gak sengaja vroh! Demi kolor Eyang Batik!" katanya rada OOC dan kebawa EYD

Dan keributan kami terus berlangsung, ternyata Satsuki ada urusan dan kami bertemu di tengah jalan, jadi setengah belanjaan dia yang bawa, aku sudah turun dari gendongan si Eromine, tapi jalanku masih terhuyung-huyung dan alhasil berpegangan ke baju Eromine, persis kayak anak kecil

Di persimpangan jalan...

"Satsuki, kau pulanglah duluan, aku masih ada urusan, (name), ikut aku" katanya

"Memang ada urusan apa Aomine-kun? Kok mengajak (name)-chan?" tanya Satsuki penasaran

"Sudah, ini bukan urusanmu, cepat pulang!" Jawab Daiki sambil mengibaskan tangannya menyuruh Satsuki pergi, dengan muka sebal gadis itu pun melenggang pergi.

Aku diam saja menuruti permintaannya(?) untuk mengikutinya dan sampailah kami pada court basket jalanan.

Aku diam saja dan mengikutinya memasuki lapangan itu dan menoleh kesana-kemari, tidak ada apa-apa, sebenarnya kenapa dia kemari sambil mengajakku?

Lalu dia mengambil sebuah bola baru dari tasnya, memantulkannya ke lapangan itu dan berdiri di tengah lapangan sedangkan aku dipinggirnya. Apa? apa dia mau menantangku One-on-One? Kalau itu benar, aku akan-

"selama 2 tahun terakhir aku selalu menyesali apa yang kulakukan saat smp dulu. Membuat semuanya terjadi, menyakiti orang lain di sekitarku, yang peduli padaku, termasuk dirimu, sangat wajar kalau kau tidak memaafkanku setelah apa yang kuperbuat" ha? Apa yang dia katakan? Itu sudah berlalu

Saat aku akan mengatakannya dia menyela

"Tapi, saat ini, disini, Dengan shoot ini aku akan menyatakan cinta padamu sekali lagi dengan jelas, diriku sudah berubah dan kurasa aku tidak sebrengsek dulu, maka dari itu, (name), tolong pertimbangkan baik-baik" katanya lurus dan serius mengarah pada ring di hadapannya sedangkan bola basket baru itu di tangannya. Dia sudah mengambil posisi akan menembak

"Dan ingatlah, tak peduli berapa tahunpun aku akan menunggu, apapun yang terjadi, perasaanku terhadapmu tak akan berubah" lalu dia menembakkannya menuju ring itu. "Kau adalah gadis terpenting untukku, dan perasaanku padamu berbeda dengan perasaanku pada Satsuki, jadi jangan pernah bertanya aku menyukaimu sebagai apa" dan bola itu masuk.

"Aku menyukaimu (name), maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" katanya tegas

"Oke" kataku langsung

...

TUHAN APA YANG BARUSAN KUKATAKAN?! SETAAAAAAN

Mataku melebar

Matanya melebar

Pipiku memerah

Pipinya juga

"Apa...?" satu kata lolos dari mulutnya yang melongo

Aku menutupi wajahku lalu menarik nafas berkali-kali

Lalu tanganku kuturunkan, dengan suara kecil aku mengulangi jawabanku "A...aku mau... ta-tapi jangan berlaku mesum-!" lalu di hadapanku terdapat sebuah boneka beruang berwarna putih.

Hadiah game crane tadi, lalu aku menerimanya, bulunya lembut, aduh, lucunyaa...

Dan orang yang menyerahkannya pun juga tak kalah lucu.

Aku mengecup moncong beruang hadiah nya di permainan crane, lalu menempelkan moncongnya ke pipi Daiki, ciuman tidak langsung, dan dengan pipi yang agak memerah aku tersenyum dan menggerakkan tangan beruang itu, melambai padanya

Dia memegangi pipinya lalu memerah juga, dan ekspresinya seperti orang yang sudah siap naik ke surga

Lalu dia memelukku "Cho- Daiki!"

"Hari ini adalah hari paling bahagia seumur hidupku" katanya dengan lembut dan semburat tipis di pipinya, dan nadanya penuh dengan perasaan tersebut, aku pun juga tersenyum dan memeluknya balik

.

.

.

* * *

CUTENESS possessed Ganguro! ASGSJFAJHGFSDF! \\(OAO;)/

Aaarggh! Ini apa? ini aapaaa?! Aduh emak, si gosong mesum manis banget pas nembak mak, duh my kokoro udah nggak kuat XD *nosebleed* *guling-guling*

Hyahyahyahya :v caranya nembak mesti manis sekali yee, gak cocok banget dengan tampang dan sikapnya di canon yang manly banget :v Muhahahahaha *ketawa nista*

*dilempar peralatan rumah tangga ama fans Aomine*

Dan ane masih gegulingan nyari yang pas dgn Murabara... apa polanya disamain kyk Eromi-Aomine aja ya? Argh auk ah gelap, semua ada waktunya #prinsiporangmales

Nantikan chap selanjutnya! ^_^/


	4. Midorima Shintarou

Sequel Midorima

A/N : aku tau sedikit aneh Midorima di Osaka, tapi bilang saja karena lucky itemnya untuk 2 hari adalah produk asli Osaka jadi dia kesana.

* * *

(~-3-)~

"Nee, Shin-chan, aku tau kalau kau tak bisa kemana-mana jika tidak denganku, tapi gak segininya juga lah..." Takao mengeluh karena tiba-tiba Midorima mengajaknya untuk ke Osaka di suatu hari saat liburan musim panas.

 _Flashback..._

 _Takao sedang tiduran di teras rumahnya sambil makan semangka, menikmati langit musim panas dan angin sepoi dari kipas angin di sebelahnya._

 _Suasana saat itu sangat damai bahkan dia hampir tertidur._

 _ **Riing!**_

 _Takao menoleh ke arah ponselnya dan mengambilnya, menggeser ayarnya dan membuka pesan yang baru masuk "Shin-Chan? [Cepatlah keluar dan jangan lupa bawa uang]" begitulah, pesannya benar-benar singkat._

 _Secepat kilat dia ganti baju dan melesat keluar karena sejujurnya dia sangat bosan saat itu dan dia penasaran kemana Midorima akan pergi._

 _Flashback End_

 **Gejes-Gejes-Gejes**

Suara kereta menjadi backsound mereka, dan pemandangan di luar jendela menjadi background mereka.

"Jangan bercanda, Takao" jawab Midorima tetap dingin dengan suara beratnya "Aku hanya ingin membeli lucky itemku dua hari kedepan dan semuanya sibuk kecuali kau-nanodayo" kata Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Aah... bilang saja kau kesepian tanpaku-Oh! Atau jangan-jangan itu hanya alibimu untuk ketemu [name]-chan?" goda Takao ke Midorima yang saat ini berusaha keras menahan senyum maupun rona merahnya. "Kau benar-benar Tsundere Shin-chan! Ahahahahaha!"

"Takao, kau berisik, diamlah atau kuturunkan kau di stasiun selanjutnya-nanodayo" kata Midorima dengan nada mengancam yang gagal karena suaranya terdengar gemetar.

"Pft" Dan Takao menahan tawanya.

.

.

Di depan rumah sakit...

Kenapa rumah sakit?

Karena lucky itemnya adalah jarum suntik dan obat telinga

Aneh? Kok nggak beli di apotek?

Suka-suka author dong #DilemparPanci

"Jarum suntik dan obat telinga?!" Takao berdecak kagum "Bagaimana caramu mendapatkannya Shin-chan?" Takao menatap Midorima dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya

"Aku akan membelinya di apotek rumah sakit, itu lebh terjami keaslian dan kesterilannya ketimbang apotek di jalanan-nanodayo" jawab Midorima, lalu dia melangkah masuk.

Beberapa langkah dia masuk manik emeraldnya menangkap sosok yang tak asing duduk bersandar di salah satu kursi, dengan jaket dan masker, di telinganya terpasang headset warna putih dan matanya fokus ke arah kertas di pangkuannya dan tangannya sibuk menggerakkan pensil untuk menulis sesuatu dan kepalanya mengangguk-angguk mengikuti alunan musik di telinganya.

 **Reader POV**

"[NAME]-CHAAAAN~" Teriak seseorang sambil merangkul pundakku, hampir saja aku mencoret partitur yang dengan susah payah ku buat semalam.

Aku melirik tajam ke lelaki di sebelahku " **Takao apa yang kau lakukan ha?"** tanyaku dengan suara berat yang terbilang cukup menakutkan.

Tunggu

"Apa yang KAU lakukan disini?"

"Hehe, aku sedang menemani partnerku tersayang dalam perjalanannya mempertahankan keberuntungannya~" jawabnya dengan senyum dan di selingi dengan tawa yang tertahan.

Hanya satu orang yang muncul di kepalaku saat mendengar kata 'Lucky Item' dan kalau tak salah Takao satu sekolah dengan...

"Konichiwa, [name]" sapa pemuda di belakangnya sambil menganggukkan kepala singkat

"Kanochiwa, Shin" dan siapa yang akan salah mengenali pemuda tampan dengan rambut dan mata emerald, kacamata bingkai hitam, tinggi diatas rata-rata?

"... Kau sakit apa?" tanya pria tampan padaku setelah (sepertinya) melihat penampilanku

"Demam yang cukup parah" jawabku sambil membereskan partitur dan memasukkan mereka ke dalam tas kecil.

 **[Kepada pasien nomor 666 dari Poli Umum silahkan-NGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING]**

"Ukh!"

"[NAME]!"

Dan pandanganku menggelap seketika saat kepala dan telingaku berdenging parah.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku mencium bau obat dan AC Rumah sakit.

Lalu sepertinya aku tidur di sebuah ruangan, berselimut kain.

Telingaku terasa agak geli, jadi kurasa itu berdarah lagi dan sudah di obati, aku juga sudah berkeringat jadi kurasa aku sudah meminum obat demam entah bagaimana caranya.

Lalu...

Disebelahku ada seseorang.

...

Gimana aku menjelaskannya?

Ah benar, sekarang aku tau bagaimana perasaan para putri dalam dongeng ketika saat membuka mata pangeranmu telah ada di sampingmu, dengan wajah rupawan mereka.

AND IT'S SO BREATHTAKING!

Tunggu, dimana Takao?

"Ah, kau sudah bangun [name]-chan?" Ternyata dia ada di sudut ruangan, sepertinya sedang asyik bermain game, dia melirikku dari sudut matanya, lalu kembali melihat PSP-nya

"Nggak, aku masih tidur, yang kau lihat sekarang arwahku" jawabku datar dan dia terkekeh geli lalu memasukkan PSP-nya ke sakunya

"Nah, sepertinya 'si pangganggu' harus pergi, aku mau beli minum dulu, ja nee~" katanya sambil nyengir kuda kearahku dan berjalan ke arah pintu, lalu dia berhenti "A, aku lupa bilang, tadi Shin-chan yang meminumkanmu obat lho, mouth-to-mouth lagi, kurasa dia panik sekali tadi! Andai kau melihatnya [name]-chan! Mukanya horor sekali!" lanjutnya sambil tertawa dan menutup pintu

Mouth-to-mouth?

...

MOUTH-TO-MOUTH YANG ITU?!

Aku bisa merasakan wajahku memanas saat punggung tanganku menutupi setengah wajahku dari hidung ke bawah.

Sial bukannya malu atau apa aku justru senang sekali.

Aku melirik ke pemuda berambut hijau di sebelahku, bulumatanya yang panjang, bibirnya tipis sedikit terbuka, matanya tertutup. Tapi yang menjadi fokusku adalah tangannya yang menggenggam erat tanganku. Aku tersenyum dan membelai rambutnya pelan

"Kurasa aku tau perasaan apa yang kau tanyakan saat itu di perpustakaan, Shin" lalu aku menunduk dan membisikkan dengan lembut kata-kata sisanya tepat di dekat telinganya

"Itu adalah perasaan yang bisa membuat seseorang paling rasional sekalipun menjadi gila karenanya" aku tertawa geli sendiri mendengar jawabanku, dan tangan yang menggandengku bergerak sedikit

"dan aku menyukaimu, Shin. Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama"

* * *

 **BeingMySelf** upload a photo

 _Yo minna! Tebak siapa pria tampan nan tinggi yang kugandeng?!_

 _Jawabannya adalah KE-KA-SIH-KU! MY BOYFRIEND! XD_

 _Sekarang kalian tak akan bisa memanggilku jones lagi! :p_

 **TaigaTheLightofSeirin** - _The Hell [name]?! The Oha-Asa freak?! Ah, nevermind, just-i hope all is well for both of you_

 **HimuroTatsuya** - _^Haha, You're so freaked out Taiga. Congrats [name]-chan, tough i think you will choose me over them :v_

 **BeingMySelf** - _What did you mean Tatsuya? :/ i think our bond was Brotherhood?_

 **HimuroTatsuya** - _so clueless as i tought, nevermind (^_\\) it was a joke_

 **AlexandraGracia** - _MY LITTLE GIRL HAS GROWN UP! UWAAAAAAH *tearry eyes* YOU GREEN-HAIRED BRAT! YOU BETTER KEEP HER DEARLY OR I WILL KILL YOU_

 **BeingMySelf** - _You're scary Alex, please don't ruin that pretty face of yours_

 **SakuraiTheMushroom** - _Selamat kak! Lain kali ajak dia ke rumah ya :)_

 **IronHeart** - _Kenalkan pada ayah dan ibu dan jangan lupa sebutkan mas kawinnya *evil grin*_

 **BeingMySelf** - _Kak, tolong -_-_

 **AkashiTheEmperor** - _Jaga dia baik-baik Shintarou atau aku akan menculiknya dan mencongkel keluar matamu_

 **TheRealKiseRyota** - _Akashicchi Kowai-ssu!(/ ;OAO)/ ah, selamat Midorima-cchi! Jangan buat [name]-cchi nangis ya! Atau aku akan menjahilimu seumur hidumu-ssu~ ;P_

 **KurokoThePhantomofSeirin** - _Selamat [Name]-san, bilang padaku kalau Midorima'kun bebruat sesuatu, aku menjamin dia akan menyesal_

 **AomineTheAce** - _Ah, [name] susah payah aku membuatkanmu puisi kau malah memilihnya-Lupakan-Selamat ya, semoga kalian putus secepatnya_

 **Momoi_TetsukunWaifu** - _Dai-chan, kau membuatkan [name]-chan puisi?! Aku ingin lihat!_

 **BeingMySelf** add a photo

 **Momoi_TetsukunWaifu** - _DAI-CHAN KAMU KESURUPAN APAAAAA?!_

 **TheRealKiseRyota** - _Aomine-cchi..._

 **KurokoThePhantomofSeirin** - _Aku tak tau kalau kau sepuitis itu Aomine-kun_

 **AkashiTheEmperor** - _Hoo, Khalil Gibran? Pilihan yang bagus Daiki_

 **MurasakiTitan** - _Mine-chin...beneran Mine-chin yang buat? Muka Mine-chin gak meyakinkan soalnya_

 **AomineTheAce** \- MurasakiTitan _TENTU SAJA ITU YANG NULIS AKU! Dan benar AkashiTheEmperor, itu Khalil Gibran yang kuubah sedikit._

 **TheRealKiseRyota** - _Aomine-cchi pasti akan puitis jika itu demi [name]-cchi~ *grin*_

 **KurokoThePhantomofSeirin** - _astaga Aomine-kun... kau memang greget_

 **AomineTheAce** - _DIAMLAH KALIAN!_

 **AkashiTheEmperor** - _Dia malu_

 **KurokoThePhantomofSeirin** - _dia memang malu_

 **TheRealKiseRyota** - _Ciee! Aomine-cchi dere-derenya keluar~_

 **Momoi_TetsukunWaifu** - _Ciee Dai-chan~_

 **MurasakiTitan** - _Mine-chin malu~_

 **TaigaTheLightofSeirin** \- _:v_

 **BeingMySelf** - _Udah-udah, mari kita tutup dengan katakan DAIKI JADI KEPITING REBUS! XD_

 **RedMoonCr3w19** \- _Whoa si Jones abadi sudah lulus dari predikat jones untuk memamerkan hubungannya ke Jones lainnya, Minta lempar ember?_

 **RedMoonCr3w19** - _[name]-chan kenapa kau memilih dia dari pada aku? T_T_

 **BeingMySelf** - _karena kau banci_

 **RedMoonCr3w19** _-Karena kau banci_

 **RedMoonCr3w19** - _Karena kau Pedofil?_

 **RedMoonCr3w19** _-kalian tak harus menjawab bersamaan seperti itu... TAT_

 **RedMoonCr3w19** - _cieeee~ kokuhaku dimana?_

 **BeingMySelf** - _Di rumah sakit Kemareen~ ^w^ dia tidur di sampingku saat aku sakit~ so sweet kan?_

 **RedMoonCr3w19** _-Kyaaa~ bikin iri kau itu! X3_

 **RedMoonCr3w19** - _Dia adalah tipe yang Tsundere, pasti akan sulit ya [name]_

 **BeingMySelf** - _Hahaha, tenang saja, aku sudah tau trik untuk 'memancing'nya kook~_

 **MidorimaShintarou** - _[NAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEE]!_

 **BeingMySelf** - _iya sayang? Apa kau ingin aku menghangatkan kasur untukmu?_

 **MidorimaShintarou** - _jangan bercanda! Cepat hapus foto itu! Kau bilang tidak akan menyebarkannya kemana-mana-nanodayo!_

 **BeingMySelf** - _i bet you're blushing so hard right now Shin-chan YOU'RE SO CUTE!_

 **TakaoTheHawk** - _SHIN-CHAN IS INDEED AN ADORABLE TSUNDERE!_

 **MidorimaShintarou** - _JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR BAKAO!_

 **TakaoTheHawk** _-Aku pasti akan membahagiakannya dan hanya dialah yang ku cintai-nanodayo_

 **MidorimaShintarou** _-JANGAN MENIRUKU-NANODAYO_

 **TakaoTheHawk** - _Aku tidak bisa kalau bukan dia-NANODAYOLO_

 **BeingMySelf** - _AHAHAHAHAHA GOOD ONE TAKAO XD_

 _._

* * *

 _._

"Sudah puas sekarang?" tanya Midorima yang berjalan di sebelahmu

Kamu tersenyum senang dan menatapnya balik "Sudah~"

"Sekarang aku menyesal mau berfoto denganmu jika hanya di gunakan seperti ini-nanodayo" katanya sambil menaikkan kacamatanya

Kamu memasang raut sedih "Nggak boleh?"

"Bu-bukan begitu, tapi aku tak terlalu suka mengumbar foto seperti itu, lain kali jangan menunjukkannya seperti ini-nanodayo" katanya sambil menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya

Senyummu kembali merekah "Terima kasih Shin!" kamu mengalungkan tanganmu di lehernya dan berjinjit, lalu mencium bibirnya singkat. Setelah itu kamu masih tersenyum menatapnya

Midorima menghela nafas dan melihat ke sekeliling, tak ada siapapun di sekitar sana, dia balik memeluk pinggangmu dan bibir kalian kembali bertautan.

.

.

.

TBC

aku harap si doi gak terlalu OOC disini, ah, hanya ini yang mampu ane persembahkan untuk anda, ah, betapa malunya hamba #alay

terima kasih untuk semua fav, follow dan review! itu benar-benar membangkit kan semangat kawan :)


	5. Murasakibara Atsushi

Fifth: Murasakibara

"Err... jadi, kau mengajakku untuk menonton pertandingan bareng tim-mu? Dan itu adalah pertandingan semi final Inter High di Tokyo?"

[Yaa~ pemenang pertandingan kali ini akan jadi lawanku selanjutnya... kalau [name]-chin mau akan aku jemput deeh~ kau ada di Osaka sekarang?]

Aku tepok jidat dengan dramatisnya, anak-maksudku-titan ini memang rada sulit di tebak

"...Tidak, tidak usah, aku akan ke sana sendiri, kita ketemuan di pintu masuk, sampai besok"

[Sorejaa nee~ mata ashita nee~]

 **Klik**

Dan telpon di tutup, oh demi nanodayo-nya Shin si titan kepala ungu itu memang rada keluar baris dan kadang sulit buatku untuk membacanya, yah meskipun aku tau pikirannya kadang tak lebih dari bocah SD tapi justru ITU yang membuatku kesulitan.

Aku nggak begitu baik menangani anak kecil dan sekarang dewa menyuruhku untuk berteman dengan 'anak' kecil bertubuh titan yang tingginya selalu seakan mengejekku TERIMA KASIH BANYAK

"Haaa... kurasa aku harus bersiap-siap"

.

.

.

.

"Jadi Murasakibara, dia gadis yang waktu itu kau ceritakan? Yah, bukankah dia seksi~" kata salah satu senpai blonde yang aku tidak tau namanya tapi punya seringai mesum khas Daiki...

"Fukui-chin kalau kau macam-macam aku akan menghancurkanmu kau tau itu~"

"GEH! TEME BEGITU CARAMU MEMPERLAKUKAN SENPAI HAH?!"

"[Name]-chan, lama tak jumpa! Aduh, kau semakin cantik saja" kata Tatsuya sambil tersenyum kepadaku... sekilas aku melihat sayap dipunggungnya dan sinar yang menyorotinya dari langit

Kuakui dia adalah ikemen sejati, God of beauty and sexiness versi pandanganku

"Tatsuya~ dan kau semakin tampan saja aku bisa me-rape-mu kalau kau mau~" oh SHIT

"... [Name]-chan seorang gadis tidak boleh berkata seperti pelaut kau tau?" katanya dengan sedikit rona di wajahnya

"Maaf"

"Hee, bukankah kau ketua dari Red Moon?! Red Moon yang itu? Kau tau aku penggemar kalian lho..." kata tower cina-maksudku seorang senpai berambut dan bermata hitam sipit dan dia supeeeer tinggi menjulang "namaku Wei Liu, berjuanglah di turnamen selanjutnya"

"Ah, terima kasih banyak atas dukungannya, perlu kuberitahu kalau kali ini kami hanya akan jadi bintang tamu di turnamen itu" kataku dengan sopan sambil senyum bisnis

"Oh... jangan-jangna ini tentang beberapa anggotamu yang tiba-tiba homesick? Kau tulis di blog grup mu" katanya sambil kembali mengecek handphonenya dan menunjukkan halaman blog kami

"Yeah begitulah, setelah melihat The God Must Be Crazy tiba-tiba mereka jadi begitu..." kataku sweatdrop

Dan mereka lalu memasang muka you-must-gotta-be-kidding, dan maaf mengecewakan kalian tapi memang begitulah yang terjadi

Kalian pikir itu lucu?

Aku juga

sudah kubilang kalau semua anggota kru-ku nggak ada yang waras kan? bahkan beberapa orang yang kukira paling normal juga jadi baper saat itu

Tiba-tiba sebuah wajah muncul di depan wajahku, wajahnya berotot seperti bapak-bapak, alis tebal... rahang dengan garis yang sangat ketara... sedikit jenggot... apa yang om-om ini lakukan dengan seragam basket Yosen?-REWIND PLEASE apa aku barusan melihat om-om ini blushing?

"...na.. namaku Okamura... senang bertemu denganmu [name]-san..." katanya

"Ah... senang bertemu denganmu juga Okamura-san..." balasku agak gugup

"Dia adalah kapten tim ini" bisik Tatsuya di telingaku

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! Oh! Mak-maksudku... oh, jadi begitu ya~ hebat ya~" dan aku masih bisa mendengar dari punggungnya yang lagi mojok "aku tak tau apa yang dia katakan tapi hatiku terluka... hiks"

Rupa preman, hati perawan, i see

"[name]-chin itu tidak membantu sama sekali"

"Maaf deh..." kataku sambil garuk-garuk belakang kepala "Jadi... dimana pelatihmu Atsushi? Aku juga harus menyapanya..." kataku sambil menoleh kanan-kiri

"Perkenalkan [name]-san, aku pelatih mereka" aku menoleh saat ada suara wanita di belakangku dan bisa kukatakan kalau orang nya disiplin saat pertama kali aku melihatnya "namaku Araki Masako, senang bertemu denganmu"

"Senang berjumpa dengan anda, terima kasih sudah membimbing Tatsuya dan Atsushi" kataku sambil sedikit membungkukkan badan

Sang pelatih tersenyum "gadis yang sopan, ayo semuanya, kita masuk, pertandingan akan di mulai"

"Kau lebih 'halus' sekarang [name]-chan" kata Tatsuya di sebelahku sambil pasang seyum malaikat

" _You're welcome mate_ " kataku dengan seringai

Berasa liat interaksi antara Malaikat dan Iblis -_-

Saat akan memasuki salah satu pintu untuk bangku penonton aku dan Atsushi yang berjalan di belakang tiba-tiba berhenti karena Atsushi menarik lenganku dan menahanku untuk melangkah, timnya terus berjalan dan keramaian menyamarkan kami

"... Uh... Atsushi? Ada apa?" tanyaku sambil berbalik

"... [name]-chin tadi saat mau kesini aku melihat ada toko kue di dekat sini..." katanya dan aku tau maksudnya

"Kau ingin ke sana?" tanyaku lagi dan dia mengangguk lucu "Bukankah kau harus beritahu pelatihmu dulu?" dia menggeleng

"Tidak perlu~" katanya

"Kau sudah bilang padanya?" katanya sambil menarik tanganku menuju pintu keluar

"Un..."

"Oke, tapi kau harus mentraktirku"

"Boleh saja~"

Dan kita pergi maafkan aku Tatsuya, aku akan meminjam partnermu dan memanfaatkannya sebentar

Dan do'akan agar pelatihmu itu tidak mengamuk and may god bless us

Aku serius, aku tidak ingin melihat Araki-sensei marah TIDAK SAMA SEKALI

Dan disinilah kami

Setelah antri yang tak kusangka cukup panjang dan lama, kami berhasil memesan kue dan minuman kami dan duduk di meja yang kosong dengan dua kursi yang berhadapan, ah andai aku punya hawa keberadaan seperti Tetsu, aku bukannya benci tapi hanya malu~

"Itadakimasu~" ucap kami bebarengan

Dan hanya ada kesunyian yang nikmat selama kami makan, beneran, meskipun aku nggak terlalu over ke kue dan segala macamnya tapi aku menyukai kue dan minuman di tempat ini. Aku melirik ke pemuda jangkung di depanku

Mungkin beberapa orang akan menanyakan kewarasanku saat aku bilang begini tapi menurutku Atsushi itu IMUT dan saat dia menginginkannya dia akan menjadi pemuda terjantan yang pernah kalian lihat.

Dua sisi dalam satu kartu. Istimewa sekali. And maybe i was charmed by him

"Mm~ enak sekali Atsushi! Hei, apa kau punya toko rekomendasi untuk hal seperti ini?" kataku antusias

"Aku senang kau menyukainya~ uhm... coba kuingat... kalau di Tokyo ada banyak, tapi ada beberapa tempat favoritku termasuk tempat ini... lalu kalau di Akita... yah ada beberapa juga sih..." katanya mengambil pose berpikir

"Hei, kalau ada waktu, boleh kita pergi bersama?" tanyaku

"Eh?"

"Aku... ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu denganmu..."gawat, tanpa sadar aku- "Ya-Yah, banyak yang mau ku ceritakan! Se-seperti sekolah... dan banyak lagi begitu! Ahahaha..." membeberkan maksudku sebenarnya.

"... [name]-chin"

"Hah? A-apa?"

 **Lick**

"Ada krim di bibirmu~"

Dan bisa kudengar teriakan fangirling dan fanboying(?) di mana-mana sesaat setelah Atsushi melakukannya

DIA MENJILAT BIBIRKU (inner me: kyaaaa~)

"Kenapa kau melakukannya TEME?!" teriakku setengah berbisik sambil menutupi mulutku dengan lenganku, kutebak mukaku memerah saat ini, aku yakin itu

"Eh~ karena... itu terlihat enak~ aneh, aku tidak tau kenapa tapi biasanya aku tidak akan begini ke orang lain~" lalu Kenapa kau melakukannya padaku?

Tiba-tiba teleponku bergetar dan menampilkan

5x missed call dan 10 pesan dari Tatsuya

Salah satunya begini : Dear [name]-chan, apa Atsushi bersamamu? Kalian menghilang bersamaan dan membuat kami khawatir, segeralah kembali sebelum pelatih kami menebas leher seseorang.

" **Atsushi apa kau benar-benar telah izin ke pelatihmu?"**

Dan setelah itu aku menyeretnya paksa ke tempat dimana Tatsuya dan lainnya menunggu.

Semuanya berakhir dengan kemarahan baginda kaisar Araki-sensei dan lainnya dengan aura yang bisa mencekik semua di sekitar mereka. Dan kini mereka juga setengah menyalahkanku saat Tatsuya membelaku I LOVE YOU TATSUYA

Happy end/shot

.

.

.

"[name]-chin, apa kau marah?" saat ini kami berdua ada di Stasiun, kenapa Tatsuya tidak ikut? Yah, dia masih berurusan dengan Araki-sensei untuk KAMI

"HELL YEAH YOU BASTURD kenapa kau bohong hah?! Kalau Tatsuya tidak ada apa yang akan terjadi pada kita?!" aku berteriak sepenuh hati

"Habisnya... aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu [name]-chin... aku merindukanmu..." katanya sambil pasang tampang sayu

"tetap saja, setidaknya kau harus izin, lain kali jangan di ulangi oke?" dan aku luluh(bodoh LOL)

"Un"

"... oke Atsushi, jangan pasang muka sedih gitu dong, aku juga merindukanmu kok..."

Lalu tiba-tiba dia memelukku "hari ini menyenangkan [name]-chin... mungkin karena aku bersamamu ya... dimarahi pun rasanya tidak seburuk biasanya..." katanya

"Uh... apakah itu pujian? Atau kau baru mengakui dan menyadari kalau kau itu masochist"

"Entahlah~ tapi aku bukan masochist~" katanya sambil tetap memelukku "[name]-chin... kapan-kapan kita jalan-jalan berdua lagi ya?"

"Oke...tunggu, apa kau mengajakku kencan?"

Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan mengelus kepalaku sambil tersenyum polos "Hehe~ mungkin bisa juga~" AKU SUDAH BILANG PADA KALIAN KALAU TERKADANG DIA SULIT DITEBAK KAN?

* * *

 **Omake-Third POV**

Kalian duduk berhadapan dan kue Murasakibara sudah habis duluan dan anehnya dia tak meminta atau apapun malah melihat ke arahmu sambil memangku dagunya dan tersenyu-menyerigai tipis.

Mu : Jaa... bisakah kita mulai?

Re: Apanya?

Mu: Pernikahan

Re: *serangan jantung*

(A/N: kalian sedang makan kue buatan kalian sendiri di rumah Murasakibara dan untungnya orang tuanya sedang keluar)

* * *

Yoo~ minna akhirnya aku dapat ide ini yang kuyakin beberapa dari kalian pasti menyadarinya kalau aku terinspirasi(?) dari salah satu ficnya OtakuDayDreamer-san yang berjudul Of love and Basketball, kurekomendasikan itu karena percayalah, fic itu sangat LUCU! XD

Habis aku tidak punya ide sama sekali :'( maafkan aku! m(_ _)m

dan kata-kata "demi nanodayo-nya Shin" aku meniru daari fic HOLOGRAM

oh, kalian pasti ingin membunuhku sekarang (/QAQ)/

oke, selanjutnya adalah tentang Sixthman kita yang terunyu dan tersayang, chap terakhir KUROKO TETSUYA


	6. Kuroko Tetsuya

di sela kesibukanku aku masih sempat... ah entahlah menurut kalian bagus apa enggak, dan dengan ini kasus(?) ditutup... mungkin?

warning: typo dan OOC dan... mungkin EYD? dan dislcaimer: KnB boys not mine~

* * *

Sixth: Kuroko Tetsuya

Aku menyukainya...

Aku menyukai Tetsu

Dia yang selalu ada di sisiku

Dia yang selalu berhasil menenangkanku

Bahkan saat semua seakan melupakanku, dia masih terus mengabariku

Dan sekarang, kami satu universitas dan dia terlihat lebih mempesona di mataku

Ditambah lagi dia termasuk mahasiswa yang populer di kalangan para gadis...

... maupun para lelaki. -_-

.

.

.

" _[name]-san, ohayo gozaimasu_ " sapa malaikatku#eh

" _Ohayo Tetsu, Taiga_ " sapaku kembali dengan seyum simple

"Ooh... ohayo...[ ]..Hoaaahm..." dan aku hanya bisa menebak apa yang dia lakukan semalam

"... terlalu bersemangat hingga tak bisa tidur?" tanyaku

"Tepat sekali" jawab Tetsu dengan cepat dan Taiga berteriak mencoba protes tapi sia-sia, kami berdua sudah hafal dengan segala tingkah lakunya, salahkan dia yang terlalu mudah di baca, hehe

"Akhirnya kamu masuk kembali ya, sudah sebulan kamu tidak masuk, sedikit sepi" kata Tetsu sambil membarengi langkahku

"Yah, apa boleh buat, aku sibuk" pekerjaanku sekarang adalah pencipta lagu dari sebuah perusahaan industri musik, tapi aku ingin, sekali saja, membuat lagu untuk mereka berenam (GoM+Tetsu) atau mereka bertujuh (plus Taiga). Pasti keren banget.

Tapi kusadari hal itu tak mungkin dan aku tak ingin menambah kesibukanku jadi tidak usah.

Jangan menatapku begitu, aku bukan orang maso ataupun penggila pekerjaan.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk bertanding, lawan kita kali ini sepertinya lumayan, Kuroko, kira-kira perlawanan seperti apa yang akan mereka lakukan... aku benar-benar tidak sabar!" kata Taiga sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan tersenyum lebar, aduh, untuk keberapa kali entahlah aku berpikir kalau Taiga itu manis dan polos.

"Kagami-kun, kau ini apa? bocah SD?" . "OI!" . "[Name]-san, kau akan menonton pertandingan kami kan?"

"Tentu saja! Sudah lama aku tak melihat pertandingan basket secara langsung!" jawabku bersemangat, aku juga membawakan mereka lemon madu buatanku sendiri, yah, mungkin rasanya tidak seenak dari punya Mitobe-senpai atau Taiga...

Aku berpikir kenapa cowok yg kukenal kebanyakan bisa masak dan bahkan lebih baik dari cewek? Bahkan beberapa cewek makanannya meragukan? Dunia sudah kebalik? Yah, kepala koki banyak yg laki-laki sih... Atau mereka (para lelaki itu) sudah bersiap menjadi istri? Ah, lupakan yang terakhir

"Kalau begitu aku akan berjuang" katanya dengan senyum lembutnya

Dan kurasakan panah emas menembus jantungku

Aku berbalik dan memegangi pipiku yang memanas

Oh Cupid sial! Tidak lagi!

 _Oh~ lucky lucky love~_

 _Debaran hatiku terbang mengitari-_ **AAAAAAARGH!** Kaget! Gila! Pasti Teppei-nii yang mengubah ringtone hpku seenaknya!

"Ha-halo?!"

[Name]-chaaan~ kamu bakal nonton pertandingan nanti? Shin-chan yang bilang~] Takao!

"Aah, pasti kau yang memaksanya untuk bilang kan?"

[hehehe, kalau begitu duduklah di barisan paling depan! Karena kau adalah sumber energiku~]

"Hyaa... so sweet..."*nada datar*

[ _Hidoi yo_! Ah, kelasku akan dimulai, kututup ya!]*pip*

Haah, setidaknya pengalih perhatian seperti ini memang perlu, detak jantungku kembali normal.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Kuroko

"Takao, Cuma basa-basi" jawabku

Biarku ceritakan, kami memang berpencar juga ke Universitas berbeda, tapi entah sengaja atau tidak hanya ke 2 Universitas berbeda, Ryouta, Tetsu, Daiki, aku, Taiga dan Satsuki ke universitas yang sama, dengan beberapa senpai dari berbagai tim seperti Susa, Imayoshi, Moriyama, Izuki, dan lainnya. Lalu Sei, Shin, Atsushi dan Tatsuya ke Universitas lainnya dengan beberapa senpai juga. Jadi di beberapa kesempatan kami bisa bertanding dan hari ini adalah pertandingan pertama di masa mahasiswa kami.

Btw aku dan Tetsu menambil 2 jurusan yang sama, sastra klasik dan modern. Yah, aku perlu untuk laguku sih.

"Kita berpisah disini, sampai jumpa"

"Sampai nanti"

Pertandingan nanti di adakan sore hari di Dome universitas mereka, jadi nanti kami naik bis.

Can't wait for the show of muscle~(eh)

.

.

Mungkin ini Cuma perasaanku, tapi selama jam pelajaran aku selalu merasa di awasi, lalu saat aku berjalan di koridor juga, saat di kantin juga, dan saat aku menoleh, ada orang yang sama yang selalu ada dalam jarak penglihatanku dan menyamar di keramaian.

Dan sekarang aku dikelas, kurasa mereka tidak mengambil jurusan ini jadi mereka menunggu di luar... SELAMA 1 JAM PENUH! Oke, aku bisa menghajar 2-3 orang tapi aku tak tau jumlah tepatnya yang menguntitku saat ini. Tapi, serius? Di Universitas saat siang bolong? Sepertinya seseorang sedang tidak waras saat ini.

Dengan ragu-ragu aku menelpon Taiga (secara dia menakutkan secara fisik, haha) tidak diangkat, sepertinya sedang tidur di kelas. Kutelpon Daiki... ah, kalau tidak salah saat ini dia sedang mengambil tes untuk magang di kantor kepolisian. Kalau Senpai-HAH! ITU SENPAI MEREKA BUKAN SENPAI GUE

Lagipula senpai-ku yg sekolah di sini tidak begitu atletis dan bertampang kurang meyakinkan(?) maaf senpai. Bukannya aku meremehkan kalian, tapi kalian tidak punya otot yg patut di banggakan/nak

Kurasa tak ada pilihan lain selain memanggil Tetsu...

[Moshi-moshi,[name]-san?] senangnya dalam hati~ dia menjawab

"Ah, Tetsu, apa kau luang sekarang?"

[Iya, aku luang sekarang, ada apa?] yesss!

Aku menelan ludah

" _N-Naa_ , sekarang, bisakah kau ke kelasku? Ada beberapa orng yang tak kukenal di luar kelas dan mereka sudah disana selama sejam penuh!" kataku setengah berbisik

[Aku akan ke sana sekarang, sekarang [Name]-san waktunya _International Course*_ kan?]

"Iya"

[tetaplah disana, aku akan segera datang.] TETSU KAU MEMANG BISA DI ANDALKAN

Beberapa saat dia datang, kutebak dia pasti berlari karena nafasnya ngos-ngosan dan dia berkeringat, dan secara tidak sadar membuat yang melihatnya menelan ludah dan sedikit merona, termasuk aku...

"Yah, aku juga melihat mereka di depan kelasmu, dan melihat mereka memegang beberapa fotomu, kau memang dikuntit, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan raut muka khawatir sambil melap keringatnya, ingin aku menghambur memeluknya tapi ku tahan.

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja... T-Tetsu, bisakah kau berpura-pura menjadi pacarku? Untuk menyingkirkan mereka." Tanyaku

Dia sedikit terkejut dan berkedip sekali "Baiklah" sekarang aku benar-benar ingin memelukmu _mate_

Lalu kami keluar sambil bergandengan tangan, mereka tampak terkejut tapi masih nekat bertanya "[Name]-san, laki-laki ini... siapamu?" tanya salah satu dari mereka

"Pacarku, pemuda yang kukasihi. Sekarang, bisakah kalian tidak mengikutiku lagi?" jawabku tegas sambil mempererat genggaman tanganku, aku gugup dan tidak tau apa yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya.

Mereka berpandangan satu sama lain dan tersenyum "Kau pasti bohong, kami tau kalau kau tidak punya pacar" sejauh itu kah mereka?!

"Ayolah [Name]-san, tidak usah sampai bohong begitu, kami Cuma ingin berteman denganmu kok~" Tapi tampang kalian berlawanan bego!

"Lepaskan tanganku!" teriakku saat mereka menarik paksa tanganku, dan saat aku akan menendang mereka, seseorang lebih cepat dariku dan memukul yang menarik tanganku "Te-Tetsu?!" dan baru kali ini aku tau kalau dia bisa memukul seseorang dan berekspresi semarah ini.

"Bisakah kalian tidak memaksanya? Dia terganggu oleh kalian" katanya dengan nada datarnya yang biasa, tapi alisnya berkerut kesal dan... aura gelapnya muncul

"Sialan kau!" saat pria itu bersiap memukulnya-

"Oi Kuroko! Ada apa?!" Kagami datang dengan tergesa dan mereka kabur.

"Taiga! Tadi kau kutelepon kenapa tak diangkat ha?! Keadaanku terdesak tau!"

"Eh?! Ma-maaf! Aku ketiduran tadi!" katanya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Hah! Tentu saja dia tidur, aku mengharapkan apa?

"Kagami-kun, kau tidak bisa di andalkan" dukung aku Tetsu!

Dan Taiga menciut. Lalu "Kenapa kalian bergandengan tangan?" tanyanya

"Karena kami pacaran" tung-! Eh?! "Tadinya, karena untuk mengusir mereka saja"

"Ha?!" Taiga megap-megap kayak ikan koi di luar kolam. Si doi gagal paham mak

"Karena aku tak tau kapan mereka akan mengganggu [name]-san lagi..." katanya, o-oh, karena itu toh."... maukah [Name]-san menjadi pacarku?" Sebentar, harusnya bukan begini!

"Aku tak mau kalau kau yang mengajakku, Tetsu"

"Eh? B-begitu?"

"Karena aku yang akan menjawab perasaanmu waktu itu dan yang akan mengajakmu." Kataku dan dia terdiam dengan mata melebar "Aku juga menyukaimu, Tetsu, maukah kau jadi pacarku?" kataku lagi dengan senyum terbaikku

Terdapat beberapa saat keheningan, sepertinya tanpa sadar orang-orang di sekitar jadi memperhatikan kami dan menunggu apa yg terjadi selanjutnya

" _Hai"_ jawabnya sambil menutupi rona wajahnya dengan punggung tangannya "Aku senang sekali" katanya kemudian sambil tersenyum

"CIEEEEEE~!" . "SELAMAT YA!" . "YOO! PASANGAN BARU!" Dan sorak-sorakan menggema di koridor universitas kami.

.

.

.

END

* * *

*Aku tak tau ini ada ato tidak di universitas, tapi di ada-adain aja yaa~, ini seperti kursus dengan pengajar dan beberapa siswa dari luar negeri, di sekolahku dulu ada yg mirip-mirip

*Reader-san baru masuk 2 hari lalu mengambil libur utk alasan pekerjaan, jadi gk terlalu kenal dgn para senpai tim basket~ jadi sungkan~

Hyaaaaaa~ Kuroko aku padamu! *fangirling*

Ah, ada kesalahan di chap pertama, seharusnya Reo dkk udah kenal kamu sih, malah aku tulis begitu, maaf, human errorku makin parah aja akhir-akhir ini, bahkan aku sering dibilang "Pikiranmu itu nggak pernah ada di tubuh ya" atau "Jiwamu itu kemana sih?" MENDRAMATISIR! Aku tau tapi aku juga sadar kalau aku tidak begitu fokus, kayak... pikiranku gak napak di tanah(?)

Hem... untuk chap selanjutnya(kalau kalian ingin) aku pingin nyoba mereka di friendzone aja bisa nggak ya? Menurut kalian gimana?


	7. forever Friends

Sequel : Friends forever (A/N: FRIENDZONE, FRIENDZONE EVERYWHERE, MUAHAHAHA)

Hello lovely! lama tak jumpa, sebetulnya aku agak baper mengetahui bahwa fic karyaku dengan penyuka dan review terbanyak ini akan berakhir (ANE BAPER BANGET SUMPAH) ah, cukup cerewetnya mari kita cekidot aja. warning: OOC, typo, eyd gak bener (sebetulnya aku bingung eyd itu apa...)

* * *

.

Liburan Musim panas kelas dua, setelah liburan berakhir Semester dua di mulai, lalu setelah itu kelas tiga... duh, kok rasanya cepat sekali waktu berjalan.

Pagi itu aku sedang jalan-jalan di pedesaan di Osaka, udara yang sejuk, suasana yang tenang dan pemandangan yang indah menyegarkan pikiranku kembali. Ibuku sudah tak secerewet dulu, ayahku juga membelaku sewajarnya kalau ada apa-apa, kakak dan adikku juga mendukungku.

Sambil meregangkan tanganku dan menatap langit aku perpikir 'Persoalan keluarga sudah selesai, tinggal...

...

Aku sudah menyampaikan perasaanku dan pertimbanganku pada mereka seminggu yang lalu via sms, bahkan saat mereka menelponku kurasa aku sudah menyampaikan jawabanku sesuai perasaanku dengan bahasa sehalus mungkin (dan aku harus berusaha keras untuk itu)... tapi sejak itu tak ada kabar dari mereka...

Lalu pandanganku beralih ke sawah, hutan dan gunung dengan matahari terbit di hadapanku. Pemandangan yang cantik sekali.

'Apa mereka marah ya? Apa mereka kesal ya? Apa mereka membenciku hingga sudah tak menganggapku teman lagi? Apa mereka sudah melupakanku?' memikirkan hal-hal itu tiba-tiba muncul rasa sakit di di dadaku

Maafkan aku...

"[Name]-chan, ada apa? kok mukamu begitu?" suara melambai ini... pasti...

Lalu aku berbalik untuk membuktikan dugaanku, Bingo.

"Reo-senpai? Kau kesini juga saat liburan? Hayama-senpai dan Eikichi-senpai dimana?" tanyaku

"Ah, Hayama masih tidur, Eikichi sedang angkat beban. Nah, ada apa?" tanyanya halus sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lembut khas cewek(eh).

Aku menatapnya, yah, kurasa aku bisa menceritakannya padanya...

.

.

.

"Ehh?! Keenamnya?! Kamu?! Bahkan Sei-chan juga?!" Sei-chan? Ah, sepertinya Sei satu sekolah dengan kak Reo dan masuk klub basket juga. Sambil berbincang kami berjalan bebarengan menelusuri jalan setapak desa.

"Reo-senpai heboh ya" komentarku pelan dan datar.

"Ha-habis-! Tunggu [name]-chan, itu dia mengatakannya saat kelas berapa?" ekspresi bersemangatnya langsung berubah menjadi berkerut seperti menemukan sesuatu yang aneh.

"Kelas tiga, tapi jika kuingat kembali dia sudah 'bergerak' dari kelas dua sih..." kataku mengingat kembali, tunggu, kok jadi ngomongin ini sih?

"Jadi kau di sukai oleh kedua kepribadian Sei-chan?! Whoaa..." dia menatapku tak percaya dan binar matanya itu lho... dan bunga-bunga imajinernya itu lho!

"Oh ayolah Reo-senpai aku kudu gimanaaaa~?!" tanyaku geregetan.

"Ahahaha, tenanglah [name]-chan, pasti ada jalan keluarnya... kau seperti ini manis sekali~" jawabnya santai sambil melambaikan tangannya sambil fangirl-naksudku fanboying(?).

"Oi... sepertinya kau menikmati sekali ya" komentarku datar sambil menatapnya..

"Ha? Memangnya terlihat seperti itu ya?"" tanyanya balik.

Percuma.

[Jam 10...]

Aku tiduran di atas pohon tertua yang kulihat di hutan-tempatku bermain dulu- yang untungnya masih tetap terjaga seperti dulu. Suara serangga yang menggema di langit musim panas menambah gerah udara, daun yang bergesekan tertiup angin membuat suasana menjadi lebih tenang, suara kicauan burung dan keramaian anak-anak yang bermain dari kejauhan...

Jadi ngantuk...

Aku menatap lurus kedepan, kehamparan sawah dan beberapa rumah sederhana di pinggir jalan, lalu beberapa orang yang bekerja di sawah itu dan beberapa anak bermain di sungai, ada yang berlari kearah mereka membawa semangka, masa kecil memang menyenangkan.

Lalalala lalala lalala~

Ameagari no niji mo rin to saita hana mo irodzuki afuredasu~  
akaneiro no sora aogu kimi ni ano hi koi ni ochita...

Shunkan no doramachikku, firumu no naka no hitokoma mo  
kienai yo kokoro ni kizamu kara...

Kimi da yo kimi nanda yo oshietekureta~  
kurayami mo hikaru nara hoshizora ni naru  
kanashimi mo egao ni mou kakusanaide  
kirameku donna hoshi mo kimi o terasu kara

Nemuri mo wasurete mukaeta asahi ga yatara to tsukisasaru  
teikiatsu hakobu zutuu datte usureru kimi ni aeba  
seijaku wa romanchikku koucha ni toketa shugaa no you ni  
zenshin ni meguru yo kimi no koe

Kimi da yo kimi nanda yo egao o kureta  
namida mo hikaru nara ryuusei ni naru  
kizutsuita sono te o mou hanasanaide  
negai o kometa sora ni ashita ga kuru kara

Michibiitekureta hikari wa kimi da yo  
tsurarete boku mo hashiridashita  
shiranu ma ni kurosu shihajimeta  
hora ima da soko de hikaru nara

Kimi da yo kimi nanda yo oshietekureta  
kurayami wa owaru kara

Kimi da yo kimi nandayo oshietekureta  
kurayami mo hikaru nara hoshizora ni naru  
kanashimi mo egao ni mou kakusanaide  
kirameku donna hoshi mo kimi o terasu kara

Kotae wa itsudemo guuzen? hitsuzen?  
itsuka eranda michi koso unmei ni naru  
nigirishimeta sono kibou mo fuan mo  
kitto futari o ugokasu hikari ni naru kara...

 **[Hikaru Nara-Goose House]**

Aku bersenandung kecil sambil kembali menyusuri jalan saat sebuah mobil berhenti di seberang jalan sedikit di depanku

...

1

2

3

LI-LIMOUSINE?! Emang di desa seperti ini ada ya yg punya, ah, mungkin punya saudara atau pemilik sebuah villa dekat sini-ah, ada yang turun.

Dan saat kulihat yang turun adalah beberapa orang berjas hitam yang berlari menghampiriku-kayak Matrix deh-setelah saling sapa dalam sekejap mereka menggendongku dan membawaku pergi...

...

AKU DICULIK TOLOOONG!

.

.

.

"Eh... ini maksudnya apa?" tanyaku entah pada siapa

Dihadapanku ada air terjun yang beneran ca'em banget di tengah hutan dengan kolam jernih dan beberapa batu besar di bawahnya, dikelilingi pohon yang hijau dan beberapa tumbuhan berbunga di sekitarnya, lalu di dinding air terjun ada beberapa tumbuhan paku-pakuan dan lumut.

 _Subhanallah_

(Re : Oi Author. Au : Re-chan, aku Cuma iseng dengan maksud tersembunyi #Dilempar)

"[NAME]-CHAAAAAN~" dari kejauhan aku mendengar suara dan selanjutnya aku jatuh tersungkur

Berat! Dan lagi apa kenyal-kenyal dan menempel di punggungku?!

" _[name]-chan! [name]-chan! O hisashiburi [name]-chaan~_ aku kangen sekali~" katanya sambil menggelayut di atas tubuhku yang sekarang agak sulit kugerakkan.

"..." tunggu, rasanya aku kenal dengannya

"Momoicchi! Kau membuatnya tak bisa bernafas-ssu!" suara ini juga aku kenal.

"Momoi-san, sebaiknya kau segera melepaskan pelukanmu" suara datar nan lembut ini juga.

"Ah! [ ]! Kau juga 'diajak' kesini ya?" suara ini... meskipun sudah agak berat tapi mana mungkin aku lupa.

"Sepertinya ini akan menjadi pesta kecil yang menyenangkan ya Taiga" suara lembut yang melumerkan hati wanita ini juga. Meskipun sekarang sudah agak berat

"Sat-chin, sebaiknya kau segera menyingkir, kau kan berat..." suara malas yang tak berubah ini juga.

"Mou! Mukkun hidoi! Humph!" dia melepaskan pelukannya dan bangun, 'beban' di punggungku juga hilang, tapi aku tak bisa-tepatnya tak mau bangun.

" _Oi Daijoubu ka [name]?_ Jangan-jangan tulangmu remuk?" dan suara malas lainnya tapi yang ini lebih... berat dan serak? Entahlah. Tapi terdengar cukup seksi.

"Dai-chan! Aku benci kamu!" suara ringan dan tinggi tadi terdengar sebal.

Dan aku mendengar tawa kecil dari orang yang menanyakan keadaanku

"Um... kenapa [name]-chan nggak bangun-bangun?" tanya suara ceria lain lagi. Kali ini pria dan aku mengenalnya. Suara yang kalau tertawa selalu terdengar puas sekali.

"Sepertinya dampak 'serangan'nya lebih besar dari yang kuduga-nanodayo" suara lainnya menyahuti, suara yang berat dan dalam.

"Sepertinya semuanya sudah lengkap, mari kita langsung mulai saja pesta persahabatan sekaligus reuni ini" dan suara terakhir yang melengkapi puzzle itu akhirnya muncul.

"Ayo [name]-san, yang lalu biarlah berlalu, hal seperti itu tak akan memutuskan tali pertemanan kita" suara datar itu melembut sambil mengelus kepalaku. Ukh, aku ingin menangis.

"Hayoloh, kau membuatnya menangis Kuroko"

"Aku tidak membuatnya menangis, Kagami-kun"

"[Name]-cchi jangan menangis-ssu!"

"[Name]-chan~ ayo cepat kesini! Kita renang bareng yuk~"

"Satsuki, memangnya kau membawa baju renang berapa?"

"2, soalnya Akashi-kun sudah bilang kalau kita juga akan mengajak [name]-chan, dan hentikan senyuman anehmu itu"

"Lah? Kelihatan jelas ya?"

"Sepertinya kejutannya membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan, Midorima"

"Sepertinya kau puas sekali, Akashi"

"Tentu saja"

"[name]-chin... ini kue yang aku buat untuk kita semua... nanti kehabisan lho..."

"Wah... Atsushi, tak kusangka kau bisa membuat kue!"

"berkat saran Muro-chin dan Aka-chin, dan bantuan dari Kaga-chin, Mido-chin dan Takao-chin..."

"Ahahahahaha! Muka yang belepotan krim kocok itu tak akan pernah kulupakan!"

"Diamlah Bakao!"

Dan pesta kecil itupun berlangsung meriah yang dipenuhi tawa para pemuda dan pemudi itu

.

.

.

END

* * *

.

Kisah friendship seperti ini selalu berhasil membuatku terharu meskipun aku sendiri yang menciptakannya T^T

Minna, reader yang aku sayangi sampai-sampai ingin kupeluk dan kucium kalian satu-persatu/plak.

Terima kasih banyak atas support kalian... aku... aku... HUWAAAA! AKU TIDAK PERNAH MENYANGKA KARYAKU-KARYAKU YANG SEPERTI INI... HUWAAAAA! KALIAN YANG TERBAIK! TAT

Ao: ehem, karena author kita lagi bamper (Mo: Dai-chan, yang bener baper) mulai dari sini kami yang akan mengambil alih.

Kuro: Terima kasih atas semua dukungan kalian terhadap author, kalian berhasil mendorongnya hingga mencapai titik ini

Aka: dan berkat kalian juga author tak pernah menyerah untuk terus menulis dan mencari ide dalam keadaan apapun. Terima kasih

Himu: Kami dan para pemain lainnya juga sangat berterima kasih dari hati terdalam kami atas partisipasi kalian *sparkles~*

Ki: Terima kasih juga karena megikuti cerita ini dari awal sampai akhir-ssu! Ingin kupeluk deh!

Mo: Ki-chan, nanti mereka takut. *menghadap reader* dan terima kasih atas saran dan kritiknya yang membangun! Kata author, dia akan berjuang untuk menjadi lebih baik lagi kedepannya! Dan terima kasih mau menjadi temanku Re-chan!

Kaga: Err... dan juga author meminta maaf untuk yang mengharapkan cerita ini sampai ke... apa? Extra Game?-ah ya itulah, karena cerita ini berakhir sampai di sini, dan juga karena hubungan kalian dengan para chara akan langgeng sampai... kakek... nenek... *mengerutkan alis* *muka jadi gelap*

Mido: *melirik Kaga* kau memang tak bisa diharapkan. *menghadap Reader* dan juga dia meminta maaf atas nyelenengnya alur, typo dan semua ke eroran yang terjadi selama ini dan yang paling membuatnya kesal adalah alur yang benar-benar nyeleneh-nanodayo *naikkan kacamata* tapi sepertinya kalian tak menyerah *memalingkan muka* *rada blushing*

Taka: Ahahahaha! Bilang saja kalau kau senang mereka temani selama ini Shin-chan! Jangan bertele-tele yang jauh deh! Bwahahahaha!

Mido: _BAKAO DAMARE!_

Mura: *kraus-kraus* Reader-chin boleh aku memakanmu?

Author: _OH NO YOU CAN'T MATE, DON'T EAT OUR PRECIOUS_

All: terima kasih atas kebersamaan kalian selama ini dan sampai bertemu di karya Author yang lain! *melambaikan tangan* *pita dan glitter berjatuhan*

FINAL END


End file.
